1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bidet devices for cleansing the anal and genital areas of the human body, and more particularly to a simple, useful, cost-effective, and affordable faucet-like bidet device for use in conjunction with a conventional flush toilet.
2. Brief Description of the Prior art
Hygienic cleansing devices, more specifically bidets, are well known in many parts of the world. Their worldwide acceptance, as part of personal hygiene are promising. The concept of bidets is relatively old, going back at least as early as 1881, in U.S. Pat. No. 244,219.
Bidets are typically a stand-alone bathroom fixture, having substantially the same size and configuration as an ordinary flush toilet, with hot and cold water taps for producing a relatively comfortable temperature for cleansing purposes. In some cases, nozzles or spray heads are provided to direct the flow of water to the desired area to be cleansed.
Notwithstanding their positive contribution to personal hygiene, however, bidets have failed to significantly impact widespread acceptance, locally and internationally. Space constraints may preclude the installation of a bidet in many existing bathrooms. Bidets often represent an additional plumbing fixture and thus a substantial expense is involved that some prospective consumers may find difficult to justify.
Most conventional bidets, are typically bulky and awkward to use, and require special plumbing to install. As a result, although the use of bidets are popular, where they are available, because of their complexity and unsightly appearance, they have not become popular or commercially available. The lack of practicality, maybe the bottom line of consumers' passive attitude towards this remarkable device.
There are several patents which disclose various bidet devices and apparatus. However, most of these devices are characterized by an undue level of mechanical complexity, which may affect their reliability and preclude their economical manufacture and widespread acceptance. Existence of complicated water supply conduits and mechanical arrangements are also common undesirable features of the prior art.
Ibel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,767 and Broyles, U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,750 disclose composite water closet and bidet fixtures which are stand-alone plumbing fixtures that would replace the conventional toilet.
Huck et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,025 discloses a bidet device having an elongated vertical water heater storage vessel with a bottom inflow cold water connection and a top outflow connection to the bidet attachment, that serves as the source for the warm water supply. Although it takes advantage of the toilet bowl for use as the bidet basin, there are a number of shortcomings in other respects. For example, the water heater storage vessel is an additional large fixture requiring additional space and adding to the cost, as well as additional maintenance costs that will be incurred later on. The existence of a bidet tube support assembly adds another unnecessary feature and only contributes more to its complexity.
Nourbakhsh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,058 discloses a water closet bidet system having a hand held spray device which can be retracted into a compartment for storage. The need to use at least one hand during its operation is obviously an unwanted feature for users especially the handicapped. This awkward procedure, which results in considerable inconvenience for users, is totally eliminated by the present invention.
Latora, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,104 discloses a toilet bidet attachment having a hose that attaches to the toilet filler tube and may include an electric heater. The device has a rigid bidet arm that merely pivots to one side.
Lesick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,369 discloses a removable toilet bidet attachment in the form of a two-piece clamp that attaches to the rim of the toilet bowl and has a nozzle body fixed onto the clamp body and connected with fluid passageways. The nozzle body is only pivotally adjustable about a horizontal axis.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,919 discloses a bidet attachment that is secured to the underside of a toilet seat and has an elongated rigid water pipe with an upwardly directed nozzle and a lever. The water pipe is only pivotal about a horizontal axis.
McGuire, U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,625 discloses a toilet bowl bidet attachment which has a rigid tube which extends through an aperture formed in the toilet bowl. This device requires drilling a hole through the wall of the toilet bowl.
Chandler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,948 discloses a bidet attachment and valve arrangement that is built into a toilet seat and has a rigid bidet arm that merely pivots to one side.
The foregoing patents demonstrate the failure to provide a bidet device of simple construction, installation and operation.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a simple faucet-like bidet attachment which is connected to existing hot water and cold water supply lines adjacent to a conventional flush toilet. The bidet device has a control valve and a pliant S-shaped water conduit that extends from the control valve under the toilet seat, curves over the rim of the toilet bowl, then extends downwardly, and then curves back upwardly in the bowl. A spray nozzle attached to the upwardly extending free end of the conduit produces a comfortable bidet spray directed to the target area. The pliant S-shaped conduit is easily adjusted according to each user's particular preferences, by simply bending or shaping it by hand. The control valve regulates the water pressure and temperature that flows through the S-shaped water conduit, and in a preferred embodiment, provides hot, warm, or cold water temperature settings. Alternatively, the control valve may provide hot and cold water, or just cold water.